Mapa Hale
by AliceCullenBis
Summary: Une meute, c'est comme une famille non ? C'est exactement comme une famille Stiles. Derek n'aurait jamais dû lui répondre ça. Parce que son cerveau partit en vrille... OS


**Bon ok, c'est pas folichon et un jour je pourrais transformer cette ... chose ? en fiction mais pour l'instant je poste juste pour le plaisir de poster ! Voilà voilà !**

* * *

><p>MAMA HALE<p>

Une meute, c'est comme une famille non ? C'est exactement comme une famille Stiles. Derek n'aurait jamais dû lui répondre ça. Parce que son cerveau partit en vrille...

* * *

><p>Stiles était allongé au milieu de sa meute, il s'y sentait bien. La tête sur le torse de son compagnon. Celui ci jouait tranquillement avec les cheveux de l'hyperactif. Les autres loups dormaient profondément. Le plus jeune relava la tête, encrant son regard miel dans les orbes vertes de Derek.<p>

_ En fait, une meute, c'est comme une famille ?

_ C'est exactement comme une famille Stiles.

Derek lui sourit. Le fils du shérif semblait réfléchir ardemment, les sourcils froncés et les dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ?

Stiles releva les yeux vers lui, un peu gêné. Il tripota le col du T-shirt de Derek avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

_ Si c'est une famille, comme t'es l'alpha, c'est toi qui fais le père ?

_ Euh oui, vu comme ça.

_ Du coup, comme je suis ton compagnon et que j'ai aussi le pouvoir de l'alpha, ça fait de moi la mère hein ?

Derek retint un rire.

_ On peut voir ça comme ça …

Stiles ne semblait pas s'offusquer d'avoir ce rôle.

Isaac se releva, les yeux brumeux, les cheveux en bataille et vint se caler dans les bras de l'hyperactif.

_ T'es carrément notre Maman. Tu fais à manger, des câlins, tu prends soin de nous, nous regardes tendrement. T'es ma Maman en tout cas.

Stiles haussa les sourcils, puis doucement commença à sourire, resserrant SON louveteau contre lui. Ouais, il était leur maman.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

oOo

_Stiles fût réveillé par une touffe de cheveux blonds lui sautant dessus._

__ Mapa ! Mapa ! Réveilles toi ! Il est 8 h !_

__ Erika chérie, ne cri pas comme ça, je me lève._

_Stiles rejeta la couverture, se leva s'étirant de tout son long avant de prendre la fillette de 6ans dans ses bras._

__ Je t'aime Mapa._

__ Je t'aime aussi chérie._

_Il embrassa le front de sa fille et l'assit sur une chaise à côté de son jumeau. Il embrassa la tête de celui-ci et Isaac lui fît un merveilleux sourire. Il vit Lydia, assise dans un fauteuil, lisant les aventures du roi Arthur. Elle lui tendit une brosse à cheveux._

__ Bonjour Mapa, tu peux me faire une tresse s'il te plait ?_

__ Pas de soucis princesse._

_Stiles brossa délicatement les cheveux de l'enfant, prenant soin de ne laisser aucun nœuds. Il tressa prudemment les cheveux de la petite reine et lui fit un bisous sur la joue en terminant._

__ Merci !_

_Stiles sourit à sa fille. Il ne l'avait pas vu grandir, déjà 8 ans. Sur le canapé, un garçon blond d'une petite dizaine d'années jouait tranquillement à la console. Voyant son père, il lui sourit juste avant de reprendre son jeu. Mais Stiles ne s'en formalisa pas, Jackson avait toujours était silencieux. Il se retourna vers la salle à manger, vérifiant que les jumeaux mangeaient bien leur céréales. Il vérifia l'heure. 8H30. Il se dépêcha de prendre une douche. Enfila sa chemise et son pantalon à une vitesse exubérante. 9H. Il croisa Derek dans le couloir, l'embrassant chastement sur le coin des lèvres avant de claquer un bisous au bébé dans les bras de son père. Boyd le regarda étrangement, avant de sourire, dévoilant ses trois premières dents. Stiles ré-embrassa son mari avant d'entré dans la chambre des triplés. Il sourit devant le spectacle attendrissant devant lui. Danny dormait en boule au bout du lit de Scott, lequel serrait dans ses bras Allison, les cheveux étalés sur le matelas. Il s'approcha doucement. Embrassa le front de sa troisième fille, détendant un à uns les membres de Danny et passa sa main dans les boucles brunes de Scott._

__ Les enfants, debout, on va chez Grand Père aujourd'hui._

_Trois paires d'yeux bruns s'ouvrèrent à moitié. Danny s'étira, Allison se frotta les yeux et Scott bailla. Stiles se dirigea vers les volets, qu'il ouvrit lentement, laissant les yeux de ses enfants papillonner. Il sortit trois tenues de trois armoires différentes et suivit ses enfants vers la cuisine. Il y récupéra un Isaac encore groggy. Il prit son fils dans ses bras et se posta derrière Derek donnant le biberon à Boyd en attendant qu'Erika finisse ses céréales._

_Les triplets de maintenant 4 ans se laissaient servir un chocolat chaud par Jackson. La petite blonde se leva posa son bol dans l'évier et prit la main de son Mapa._

_Stiles laissa Derek gérer les 6 autres petits monstres et entreprit de faire prendre une douche à Isaac pendant qu'il aidait Erika à se brosser les dents et choisir ses vêtements. Une fois le frisé propre, il échangea les rôles, laissant la blondinette prendre sa douche pendant qu'il s'occupait de son frère. Une fois Erika séchée, il laissa Isaac sortir de la salle de bain et habilla sa fille. Puis vint le moment délicat du coiffage de cheveux. Erika avait de belles boucles blondes, impossibles à dompter. Après de nombreux essais infructueux, Stiles laissa tomber. Erika soupira en regarda son père par le miroir, elle lui fît un sourire, sachant très bien qu'il n'arrivera jamais à la coiffer._

_Le père et la fille revinrent dans le salon où Derek tendit le bambin de 13 mois à son mari. Stiles réceptionna le petit dernier, adopté il y a seulement quelques mois. Il regarda sa montre, 10H. Il installa Boyd dans son parc de jeu et alluma la télévision pour occuper les jumeaux._

__ Lydia, Jackson ?_

_Les sus-nommés levèrent la tête._

__ Vous avez finis vos devoirs ?_

_Et dans une synchronisation parfaite, il levèrent les yeux ciel, soupirant un vague :_

__ Oui Mapa …_

_Stiles sourit, satisfait et regarda Derek partir vers la salle bain, les triplés sur les talons._

_Il entreprit de faire la vaisselle et bût enfin sa tasse pleine de café en grignotant un muffin fait la veille avec la petite rousse. Il jeta un œil à ses enfants. Erika jouait tranquillement avec Boyd dans le parc de celui-ci, Isaac jouait à la console de Jackson, celui ci ayant délaissé son jeu pour regarder les dessins animés, Lydia quand à elle, continuait de lire, concentrée sur la vie des chevaliers de la table ronde. Il entendait d'ici les protestations de Scott à se laver. Comme tous les jours._

_Son téléphone sonnait, mais où l'avait-il mis ?!_

_Pourquoi il ne le trouvais pas ?!_

oOo

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Wow ! Il avait vraiment fait un drôle de rêve. Vraiment étrange. Qui lui amena une idée. Une idée magnifique.

oOo

_ Non Stiles.

L'hyperactif fit des yeux de cocker battu, fit trembler sa lèvre inférieure et gémit.

_ Mais Der' s'il te plaît ! Pis pourquoi tu veux pas ?!

Celui ci lui lassa un regard « tu te fiches de moi là ? ».

_ Non Stiles on ne va pas adopter un bébé pour la simple raison que tu n'as que 18 ans et qu'on a déjà suffisamment d'enfants à la maison !

_ Ah oui et qui ?

_ Les bêtas …

Les sus-nommés grognèrent.

_ … et toi !

Le jeune brun fit une mise outrée.

Et Derek sourit, pour la bonne raison que dès ce soir, il commencerait à se renseigner sur l'adoption chez un couple gay. Parce que tout ce que Stiles veut, Derek lui offre.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Une review ? A votre bon cœur ? Siouplait ? Pour me prouver comme c'est nul ? ^^ <strong>

**Alice ;)**


End file.
